


skill acquisition

by ElasticElla



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Claire's ready, eyes on Misty's handcuffs, and fingers toying with her pre-bent bobby pin.“C'mon,” she says, “before one of us gets called away.”





	

Claire's ready, eyes on Misty's handcuffs, and fingers toying with her pre-bent bobby pin. 

“C'mon,” she says, “before one of us gets called away.” 

Misty snorts, “Alright. Now no self-respecting person would cuff you holding a pin; where would you hide it?” 

Claire slips the bobby pin in her back pocket, and Misty nods. 

“You good?” Misty asks, going behind her chair, and Claire puts her hands behind her back. 

“Yup,” she answers, and the cuffs rasp closed. 

“You want distractions?” Misty asks, going before her. 

Claire's hands pause, about to retrieve the pin. “Well… if something happens it'll be a high stress situation, so yeah.” 

Misty grins, and Claire doesn't hesitate at that, fishing the pin out of her pocket. 

“Chicken,” Misty says with a smirk, hearing the pin scratch against the lock. And before Claire can reply, she leans down and kisses her. There's no pause in the scratching, and as much as Misty enjoys kissing Claire, she offered a distraction and she plans on delivering. She kisses down her torso, doesn't bother removing her shirt, working on Claire's jeans. They're the super tight ones, and Misty's half convinced Claire will be out of the handcuffs before she can finish getting them off. 

Claire laughs as Misty finally pulls off the skinny jeans, “That's gotta be- shit.” 

Misty grins at the light metallic clink, “You dropped it didn't you?” 

Claire glances down with a small grimace, “Yup.” 

Misty grabs it, putting both hands on the back corners of Claire's chair to hide the side she's placing it on. “Drop it again, it's going in your hair.” 

Claire's eyes narrow, “I got this.” 

“Mhmm, we'll see,” Misty says playfully, lifting her shirt to kiss her bellybutton. Claire squirms, but her hands go for the pin, and Misty slides off her panties. 

The pin is scratching again, and Misty doesn't waste any more time with foreplay, diving into her vulva tongue first. Claire's thighs automatically fall open before trying to squeeze shut. Chuckling, Misty's hands gently push her thighs open enough so her head can easily move. Misty gets lost in her taste, nearly forgets about the handcuffs as the metal quiets, replaced by Claire's heavier breathing. Misty tries not to smirk, thumbs pressing her lips open as her tongue dives deeper. 

“Damn,” Claire moans, and Misty grins into her, squeezes her thighs. Claire's hips jump at the sensation, can't move forward, only up. 

Misty pulls back, thumbing her clit and smiling up at her. “How are those cuffs coming?” 

Claire groans, closing her eyes, and Misty rubs faster. 

“They're uh, coming,” she says, and Misty leans back in to hide her amusement. 

Claire must sense it anyways, adding on, “Shut up.” 

Misty slides a hand down to tickle the back of her knee in retaliation, and Claire kicks out, hooks her leg around Misty's back. Misty brings her hand back up, all the way this time, two fingers easily gliding into her soaked entrance. Claire's sound is caught between a moan and a sigh, and Misty wants to hear it again, pressing up and in. Claire moans deeper, and Misty licks around her fingers, softly rocking them in and out.

There's a metallic clatter, and Claire's hands are on her head, threading through her hair. Her grip isn't tight though, Misty grinning up at her, kissing a bare wrist. 

“Good job.” 

“Uh huh,” Claire murmurs, hips bucking against her hand. “Do you mind…?” 

Misty laughs softly, leaning in once more. This time her lips latch onto Claire's clit, sucking until Claire's cursing, her orgasm pulsing around Misty's fingers. 

Misty gently fucks her through the aftershocks, her fingers dipping out and in. She takes her mouth off though, knows that'll be too much, too soon. 

“Another?” Misty asks as Claire slumps against the chair. 

Claire snorts, grabbing her hands and pulling her up, “C'mere.” 

Misty sits on her lap, and Claire kisses her, short and sweet. 

“We're too old for this chair sex nonsense, let's go to bed,” she says, smiling sweetly. 

Misty huffs, getting up, “Speak for yourself.” 

And then of course, her knees ache a bit, and Claire _knows_ somehow, her damn always right smile back on her face. 

“Fine, fine you got me,” Misty says, taking her hand. “To the bedroom.”

"Mmm, good idea," Claire says, standing with an indulgent smile. And goddamn, does Misty love this woman.


End file.
